The invention relates to a spreader for lifting a freight container.
Freight containers are normally moved using large metal frames known as spreaders which engage with the top of the container at the four corners to lift the container. Generally, spreaders which are capable of lifting a single container are adjustable so that they can pick up any size of container from 20 foot to 45 foot.
However, an operator, who will normally be located in a cabin up to 60 to 80 foot above the container to be lifted, may mistake two 20 foot containers which are located in end to end relationship for a single 40 foot container, especially if both the 20 foot containers are the same colour. If the operator then attempts to pick up the two 20 foot containers as a single 40 foot container, the twistlock elements of the spreader will be engaged with only two of the twistlock apertures of each container.
Therefore, when the operator lifts the spreader, as the adjacent ends of the two 20 foot containers are not supported, the containers will fall off the spreader damaging the spreader and also probably causing damage to any containers located below the containers being lifted and the contents of the containers. If the containers are fall over a ship, the failing containers can also cause structural damage to the ship. In addition, there is also a serious risk that any personnel in the vicinity of the containers will be injured by the falling containers or by other containers moved by the falling containers. As the total weight of a 20 foot container, including the contents, can be greater than 20 tons, this is a serious safety concern.